1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dispenser caps for dispensing liquid or other fluid material, and more particularly relates to a dispenser cap assembly which is fitted onto a container and which selectively seals in the contents of the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dispensing caps for containers used in the food, beverage, personal care and cosmetics industries are well known to be structured such that they may be removed from their respective containers by a user applying a quarter-turn rotational force. This allows the user to quickly dispense the contents of the container without the need and time required to untwist the cap with multiple, 360° rotations of the cap with respect to the container on which it is seated.
A problem with all dispenser caps, and more particularly with those which require only a quarter turn to be removed from their respective containers, is to ensure that the contents of the container are sealed by the cap prior to their being dispensed. Many dispenser caps have threads cooperatingly engaging corresponding threads on the mouth or neck of the container for releasably mounting the caps on the containers. Very often, such cooperating threads on the cap and container are relied upon to seal the contents of the container prior to their being dispensed. Because quarter-turn dispenser caps have limited engagement with the threads of the container, there is the possibility that they do not provide a sufficient seal, and inadvertent leakage of the contents of the containers on which the dispenser caps are mounted may occur.
In each of the aforementioned industries, and in particular the personal care and cosmetics industries, the appearance (e.g., shape and color) and other aesthetics of the cap and container are of utmost importance and contribute to the marketability of the product. The color of the cap and container is an important factor in this regard. In the highly competitive and crowded cosmetics and personal care fields, a consumer may be influenced to purchase one product over another based solely on the color of the container.
Also, manufacturers very often offer variations of their products, with such variations denoted by different product container colors. For example, a manufacturer's shampoo for oily hair may be denoted by a red container, while a shampoo for dry hair may be sold in a brown container, with all other aspects of the container, such as shape, style or function, remaining common for that product (e.g., shampoo).
Furthermore, many manufacturers prefer to have their products standing vertically, that is, either upright on a shelf by resting on the bottom of the container, or upside down by resting on the cap mounted on the container. Shelf space, not only in a retail store but also in a consumer's home, is limited, and very often vertically disposed containers take up less space. Containers which rest upside down on their caps must be sufficiently stable so that they do not inadvertently, and annoyingly, tip over. For containers disposed upside down, the cap must provide the necessary stability and support, and particularly must ensure that the product held in the container does not inadvertently leak out.